


Missing you

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Rules of Engagement (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx





	1. Chapter 1

Bar//

Jeff, Audrey, Adam, Jennifer and Russell all went out to a bar.

"So, Brenda's due any time now right? I'm so excited for you guys!" Jennifer exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, it seemed only yesterday we first found Brenda. And you two." Audrey nudged Adam playfully. "The big day, the day after tomorrow."

Jennifer and Adam smiled lovingly at each other and Jeff with his arm around Audrey's shoulders gave her a squeeze. Russell who had yet to say anything swished his drink in his glass. A long legged, young women walked by unnoticed by him. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Russell asked after feeling eyes on him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Audrey asked only half jokingly.

"Yeah, why?" Russell said, flicking his hair and sipping his drink.

"Well, a woman that had 'waiting for Mr. short, pale and you might wanna get yourself checked out after' written all over her walked past and your ears didn't even prick up." Jeff mocked.

"What!? I totally noticed, I was just keeping it low key tonight, that's all." Russell said flipping his hair once again.

Everyone gave each other looks. Audrey was the first to breech the subject.

"So, Russell. How's the new assistant?"

Russell finished his drink, laughing over the top. "Oh my god! He's like the best! So fun! He's way better than that other guy who's name I can't even remember because he was so boring."

"Timmy." Jennifer said.

"Where!?" Russell twisted around, scanning the place. Noticing he's made an outburst he cleared his throat. "Not that I could care or anything, not that I'd recognize him." Russell bit into his fist and said in a high pitched wail. "It's been so long."

Adam looked confused. "Didn't like leave just last week?"

"That long? I mean, pfffffffff! I didn't even notice, the time's just flew by because I have been having so much of a good time without him."

"Uh huh." Jennifer said unconvinced.

Russell made to protest, but instead went to the bar for another drink.

"Wow." Audrey began. "I think he really misses Timmy. Has he said anything to you?" She asked Jeff.

"No. I don't keep up with him and his man servants weird relations."

Audrey hit his shoulder. "Go over there and cheer him up."

"What! Why me?" Jeff exclaimed. "Why can't Adam? He knows more about this stuff."

Adam looked confused. "What stuff?"

Jennifer put her hand on his arm to reassure him. "Don't mind Jeff, he's just not in touch with his feelings like you."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"Jeff, c'mon he's your friend and has for some reason remained so for quite a while now, so buck up." Audrey pushed him to encourage him.

"Ugh, fine. But if he starts getting emotional like the little girl he so accurately portrays then Adam's up."

Jeff pushed out from the table and stood up making his way to the bar. He looked through the crowd and didn't see Russell. There were a few people crowded around the Karaoke but he still couldn't see Russell. He was a bout to head back to the table when Russell jumped up onto the stage.

"Oh boy." Jeff sighed.

Russell grabbed the microphone and swayed slightly.

"How many drinks did he have? He was gone like 2 minutes." Audrey and the others had noticed Russell as well, Audrey shared a worried glance with Jeff.

"Okay! I'm gonna bring it down to start with. Just to let anyone who might be interested..." he gave a pointed look to their table. "This song isn't about a certain person, certainly not a certain person who left me! But you know, it was kinda my fault. I made a mistake, he was probably my best friend and now he's gone."Russell shuffled his feet.

Audrey and Jennifer both looked sad, Adam wiping tears from his face as Jennifer comforted him.

"I never knew how he felt." Sobbed Adam into Jennifer's shoulder who awkwardly rubbed his back.

Audrey turned to Jeff to see him filming Russell on his phone.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"He's basically professing his gay love for Timmy. It's a moment to remember." Jeff said while not taking his eyes of his phone screen.

"You are so insensitive! Russell is actually feeling something genuine and you go and..." 

Just before Audrey could finish her sentence the karaoke started playing John Waite's "Missing you" and Russell, out of key, started to sing.

"Every time I think of you

I always catch my breath

And I'm still standing here

And you're still miles away"

Jennifer and Audrey cringed. "What is happening?"

Adam wiped his eyes and sniffed. "He's expressing himself and I think that's just so beautiful!" Adam broke down again halfway through his sentence and buried his head back in Jennifer's shoulder.

Jeff just grinned with delight as he continued to watch Russell humiliate himself.

"And I'm wondering why you left

And there's a storm that's raging

Through my frozen heart tonight

 

I hear your name, in certain circles

And it always makes me smile

I spend my time, thinking about you

And it's almost driving me wild

And there's a heart that's breaking

Down this long distance line tonight"

 Russell started to loudly wail the chorus.

 

"I ain't missing you at all!

Since you've been gone, AWAY!

I ain't missing you!

No matter, what I might say"

 

Audrey turned back to the table. "Should we stop him?"

Jeff turned around quickly. "NO! Why would we do that, Audrey? We are witnessing probably the most important revelation and not to mention this is just too good, imagine his face when he sees this tomorrow."

Jeff turned back to Russell, cheering him on.

"There's a message, in the wires

And I'm sending you this signal tonight

You don't know, how desperate I've become"

"I do." Jeff said laughing as he turned back to a table of disapproving faces.

Russell continued to sing love song after ridiculous love song.

Audrey, Jennifer and Adam had all left a long time ago, but Jeff stayed one of the last few patents left in the bar, pretending to be into the song while at the same time openly mocking Russell who being far too drunk took it for encouragement. 

Finally at the last knockings, Jeff put Russell into a cab and pocketed his phone that had all the ammo he needed for a lifetime. He got his own cab and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Russell's apartment//

Russell groaned as sun peeked through the curtains and hit him straight in the eyes. Rolling out of bed taking most of the covers with him he looked at himself in the mirror. "Ugh, you." Russell made his way into the kitchen.

Getting a drink of water and an aspirin he looked at the time. "Twelve pm. Hmmmmmmm, I guess I should head to work. A little early though." He wrinkled his nose in thought.

Deciding to head to the diner, he got dressed and left his apartment.

Diner//

Jeff and Audrey were there already. Audrey just with a coffee and Jeff with an assortment of greasy food piled on his plate.

Russell made straight for their table and slid into the opposite booth. "What's up BFG?" Russell greeted Jeff.

"Hey." Jeff grinned at him in a way that unnerved Russell.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Russell looked to Audrey who was hiding a smile behind her cup.

"How you feeling after last night?" Jeff said picking up his coffee cup to sip some as he peered at Russell over the rim.

"Not fantastic. I overdid it a little I think. Hey, erm... last night." Russell cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear. "I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

"You mean other than telling a whole bar full of strangers you were poor little Juliet missing her Indian Romeo?"

Russell looked at Jeff sceptically.

"I don't believe you."

Jeff grinned again. "If evidence is what you need." Jeff got out his phone and handed it to Russell showing him the video he recorded the previous night.

"Oh, no." Russell moaned.

"Oh, yes." Jeff said

"Oh, man. At least Timmy will never see this."

"See what?" The familiar well spoken voice, came from right beside him.

"Ah!" Russell jumped in surprise, causing Timmy to jump also. "Nothing! There's nothing to see here!"

Timmy looked confused for a second before turning to Jeff and Audrey. "Mr and Mrs. Bingham. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you Timmy. Yourself?" Audrey asked.

"Very well. Very well indeed, in fact." Timmy bounced on his toes slightly as he replied.

"Really?" Russell said with sarcasm.

"Yes. Really." Timmy locked eyes with Russell, sharing an annoyed glance.

"Timmy, why don't you join us?" Audrey piped up.

"What?" Russell exclaimed looking at Audrey.

"Thank you for the kind offer but I'm afraid I must decline. I'll be picking up my lunch and heading back to the office, I'm rather busy today actually." Timmy said with a smile and a slight nod of thanks to Audrey for her offer to join them.

"The new boss riding you hard, huh? Russell queried."I guess you don't get lucky with all bosses, like me for example. I like to give and take, not just take."

Jeff gave Russell a strange look.

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Jeff." Audrey said giving him a meaningful look.

"Oh yes, Sir. You were very good at giving." Timmy said pushing his glasses up his nose and clasping his hands together behind his back.

Jeff looked between them. "Seriously."

"Like when you decided to give me a fake flu shot and instead inserted..."

"I don't know if I want to hear the rest of that sentence." Audrey said placing down her coffee cup.

"Me either." added Jeff.

"What was it, Sir? Ah, yes I remember, a microchip!" Timmy angrily reminded him.

"So that's what you're calling it." Jeff joked.

"Listen, Timmy. I told you the reasons why I did what I did, can't you just forgive me and come back?" Russell looked up expectantly at Timmy.

"Mr.Dunbar. Let's say I did forgive you."

"Yes!"

"I don't."

"Oh." Russell said crestfallen.

"But, let's say I did. I still wouldn't come back to work for you."

Russell looked confused. "Well if you've forgiven me, why not?"

"Sir, I have learnt more there in a week than I did in five years working for you. My work doesn't stray into the shameful and derogatory tasks you asked me to perform and the work day ends when I walk out the door." Timmy finished making his point, hoping Russell would finally let it go.

"Sounds like a drag." Russell said hiding the fact he was disappointed about Timmy's rejection.

"Yes, I suppose a honest days work would be a foreign concept to you." Timmy nodded his farewell to everyone, picked up his to go lunch and left.

Russell watched him go and sighed. Realising Audrey and Jeff were looking at him. "Heh, his loss right. He'll be back." Russell said feigning nonchalance.

"Sure Russell." Audrey said finishing her coffee.

Russell cleared his throat. "Well, later." Russell left, heading back to the office.

Audrey watched him go. "Russell is such an idiot."

Jeff remained silent.

"Jeff?"

"You know, they're probably gonna get married before Adam and Jennifer."

Audrey snorted. "The way they're going they'll be divorced just as quick too."

 

Russell's Office//

Russell spun in his office chair doing nothing in particular. His new assistant was busy at his desk and Russell was trying to think of something he could get him to do. He usually got to Timmy to help him pick up chicks, he wasn't so sure it would work unless the wheelchair factor could weigh in on his side. Russell was in most things an insensitive man and using people, in any way, was a forte of his and people said he didn't have any talents.

"Ah, what's the use! It's not the same." Russell whined to himself.

"Mr.Dunbar, I'm just going to the bathroom, here's your schedule." his assistant placed the paper on his desk and exited his office.

"Great, see you in an hour I guess." About to sit at his desk, the phone on his assistant's desk began ringing. "Ugh." Russell hated answering the phone. "R.T Dunbar."

"Mr.Dunbar. It's Timmy."

"Ah, Timmy. Rings a bell."

"Answering your own phone? Trouble finding a replacement for me?" Timmy said rather smugly, rather pleased at the fact.

"Actually, I do have an assistant. He's on a roll." Russell covered the speaker of the phone to laugh at his own joke. "Anyway, why are you calling? Couldn't stay away?" Russell said matching Timmy's earlier tone.

"Actually, no. I'm merely calling because I believe I left something there. My grey cardigan, have you seen it?"

"Er, no I haven't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. My amazing new assistant just came back." Hanging up Russell made a disgruntled face. Russell made his way back into his office, slowly closing the door, revealing Timmy's grey cardigan hanging on the back of it. Russell closed the door and leaned his forehead against it. Caressing the cardigan, he rubbed his face against it. "I wish you didn't quit me, Timmy."

On the other end of the line Timmy put the phone down. Feeling a little disappointed frustrated Timmy, but he couldn't help hoping Russell felt a little more... what? What did he want Russell to feel? He knew his former boss better than anyone and he really shouldn't of been surprised that Russell was as uncaring as he was. But he'd hoped five years working for the man and taking care of him had amounted to nothing. Deciding to put Russell out of mind he got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Russell's office//

 

Nearing the end of the day his assistant announced his departure.

"I'll be going now then, Sir."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Russell spun in his chair. Sighing he got up and looked out his office window. He usually wasn't even in now but what else could he do. With women he was having a bit of a dry spell and unusual for him, he wasn't in the mood.

"Hello, sir." Russell yelped and turned around finding Timmy at his office door.

"Timmy!? What are you doing here?"

"I thought that would be obvious, Sir."

"It would?"

Timmy gave a fond smile and walked further into Russell's office.

"I couldn't stay away. It's like you said, we should just forget all about it." Russell looked confused for a second, but then shrugged it off.

"Alright, I knew you'd come around. So, what made you change your mind?"

"It would seem, Sir that I missed you. As ludicrous as it sounds even to myself."

"Aw, Timmy. C'mon let's go." Russell moved past Timmy to leave his office. Just as he reached for the office door, Timmy moved faster and closed the office door, trapping Russell. "Uh, Timmy. Let's go."

"I'm afraid there's something else I haven't addressed, before you leave."

"Well can we hurry it up?" Russell said checking his watch. "There's a place down the road we can check out and it is so easy to get some this time of day, you wouldn't believe."

Timmy crowded him up against the door.

"Er, Timmy? What are you doing?"

"Something we should of done a long time ago."

"Wah?" Russell was really confused, Timmy began to lean in. Russell shrugged and went to meet the kiss halfway, their lips were about to touch...

"AHHHHHHH!" Russell bolted up from slouching asleep over his desk. He breathed heavily as he slapped himself. "Oh man! This doesn't need to happen again."

"What doesn't need to happen again?" Timmy was at his door.

"Timmy! No, don't try anything!" Russell pointed at him as he hid behind his desk.

"What are you talking about? Do you know what? It doesn't matter I came here because no one is answering your phone and I do actually have something important to discuss with you."

"Yeah, well if you don't mind you can discuss it just where you are." Timmy looked perplexed but carried on. "My work visa. Did you get a call from asking about me concerning that?"

"Yeah, there was something about that for a Timir? I thought it was a prank call."

Timmy took in a non effective calming breath. "Timir is my name! That call was for you to confirm everything! Do you even know the problems you have created!?"

Russell looked confused. "I'll call them now and settle things if that's what you want."

"It's too late for that now! I have to go try and sort this out or I could be deported!"

Russell could see how upset Timmy was.

"Listen, I'm sure everything will be fine. They won't deport you."

Even Russell knew that wasn't good and didn't like the idea of Timmy gone.

"Well, let's hope you're right. You know Mr. Dunbar? I don't think I expected anything different from you. This may be the last you see of me, do you have anything to say?"

Russell was never good at expressing his emotions and if he was being honest with himself he never felt the need for someone close or considered anyone a close friend like he did Timmy. Even so, he couldn't verbalise any of this. Even now. Timmy cast his eyes down, shaking his head.

"Goodbye, Mr. Dunbar."

"Timmy. Timir." Russell called after him, but Timmy didn't turn around.

"Damn."

 

 

Jeff and Audrey's apartment//

 

"Jeff!

C'mon we're going to be late for that reservation." Audrey slipped into her shoes and trying to find her purse while she tried to hurry her husband.

Jeff came out from their room.

"How about we just don't go."

"Jeff I've been wanting to go to this place for a long time. C'mon it will be fun."

"I can think about other things that would be fun."

"Drinking all the beers we own and building a wall around yourself with them is not my idea."

"Alchitraz."

"Whatever. Tonight we are going out somewhere nice and classy and we are going to have fun." Audrey ordered.

"I wasn't thinking about that anyway." Jeff said as he snaked his arms around Audrey's waist.

"Hmmmmm, well maybe if you do this for me, you might get lucky."

"I can't commit to this on the promise of 'maybe'."

"Jeff, really let's just....." Audrey was cut off by the telephone ringing.

Audrey sighed as Jeff answered it.

"Yeah? Oh hey, Brenda. What's up? Oh."

Audrey watched as Jeff's face dropped.

"Jeff? Jeff, what is it?" Jeff held up a hand to silence her.

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

"Jeff, tell me what's happening. What did Brenda say?"

"I don't think we're gonna make that reservation. Brenda just went into labour."

Audrey gasped. "Our baby's coming?"

Jeff smiled. "Yeah."

Jeff opened his arms and welcomed his wife into them. Audrey wiped her eyes.

"What are we doing standing around? Let's move!" Audrey hustled out Jeff as they hurried to the hospital.


End file.
